


no one knows anything, but us

by ahgase



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, fluff all the way, other boys are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgase/pseuds/ahgase
Summary: Chan needs a boyfriend for the weekend, and Woojin is up for the job.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> so, first skz fic <3  
i started writing it last year (!!!) so Jeongin still had braces :D also, some time after i chose 'tenerife see' to be the title, Chan put it as the first song on his Spotify playlist. is Chan my FBI agent?
> 
> *english is not my 1st language, so please point it out if you spot any mistakes!*

Chan shouldn’t be doing it again. Really, the first time was disastrous enough. But here he was, 2 days before his aunt’s wedding party, with no boyfriend to introduce to his parents. To his mother. _ Oh gosh, his mother. _ Chan could already hear her scolding him for lying about having a boyfriend again.

The situation is: Chan’s mother was expecting him to introduce a significant other to his family. Not because he was being pressured to be in a relationship or so, but because he was stupid enough to say that there was someone. It was a moment of despair, in a random skype call to his parents on a Wednesday night. His dad only asked if he was seeing someone, and Chan could perfectly have said no - which was the truth - and yet he said yes. 

Chan could hear his mom screaming as if she was right next to him, and not a couple of hours away. Her face covered his father in the camera as she got closer.

“BOY OR GIRL?” She demanded.

“Hm, boy?”

“You don’t sound so sure, son.” His father pointed, and Chan could see his amused expression.

“It’s a guy dad, a boy.” He repeated, hoping to sound more certain now.

“Is it true now or is it like Changbinnie all over again?”

“For real mom, I wouldn’t lie about it again!”

“What’s his name?”

_ Oh shit. _ Last time Chan lied about having a boyfriend, the story was already set: Changbin was going with him to his grandma’s birthday. They spent hours planning a foolproof story about roommates slowly falling in love. Everything went south the moment Changbin put his eyes on Felix as they entered the party.

(“_Who is that guy?” _

_ “Oh, that’s Felix.” _

_ “Wait, is THAT Felix? Your cousin Felix? Fuck. This mission is bound to fail, look at those freckles! I mean, you are nice and all, but he is a fucking masterpiece, can you just-” _

_ Changbin was rumbling and Chan knew exactly what it meant: it meant a whole night where Chan tried to give his family a good reason to why his supposed boyfriend was blushing every time Felix smiled at him.) _

Chan scanned his brain for an excuse as he didn’t have a name.

“I won’t tell you the name, I know you, you will stalk him online.” He gave himself an imaginary pat on the shoulder for the fast thinking, that was a good one. His mother seemed to let it go for now as they talked some more. That’s when his mom just ended the call with the sentence that would haunt Chan for the following weeks.

“So, bring your boyfriend to JaeIn’s wedding, we can’t wait to meet him!”

How could he forget his aunt’s wedding?!

So here is the thing: Chan hates disappointing the people he loves. Sure he could lie and say that he broke up with said boyfriend by the time of the party, but he knew his mom would be very excited about it. Super excited, as the first boyfriend Chan ever introduced to her ended up being Felix’s boyfriend couple of months later.

After the call, Chan spent days thinking about his options; it had to be someone he already knew, there was no way he would introduce an unknown person to his family and put his aunt’s wedding at risk, even if he knew it was easier just to go on some Craigslist-like site. He should at least make sure it was a good guy who would be nice to his family and respect his aunt’s party, what left him with some friends in mind.

Changbin and Felix were totally out. Of course they were going to the party as well, as the cutest couple within the family. Blame them for the love-at-first-sight thing.

Seungmin was a big no either. Chan’s whole family would love him, for sure, but Seungmin could be a little shit when he wanted to, besides he would bicker with Changbin the whole night. Chan preferred to spare people of it.

Bambam just started dating Yugyeom, he wouldn’t be able to pretend loving someone else. Neither would he leave his phone for a single second.

Minho would be either sickening clingy, exaggerated kissing-face and all or would sport this signature resting bitch face the whole party, there would be no in between. And Chan needs someone who at least makes an effort to laugh at his jokes.

Hyunjin could be a nice option too, if he wasn’t always busy with his million part-jobs and his dance competitions.

Maybe Jisung? Chan could already imagine Minho’s reaction if he ever found out Chan considered that. “Over my dead body, you asshole”.

Jeongin... He was nice and funny, very cute and would help Chan if he asked, but not even his trot singing abilities would be able to soften his grandma’s scandalized look if Chan showed up with a child wearing braces. That’s no-no.

If only Chan had said it was a girl, he could have asked Jimin or Jihyo and that would be fine!

He tried to think about anyone else, but no one seemed right for it.

His cell phone beeped with a notification, taking him out of his dazed thinking. He stretched his hand to take the phone from the nightstand by his bed. 

**minhoe**

hey felix

woojin hyung just said he will bake the cake for changbin’s party if the payment is good

**jisungie (´** **∀** **｀** **)**

10/10 WOULD RECOMMEND WOOJIN HYUNG BAKING SKILLS

**hyunjinx ** **✧**

so much yeeesssss

everything hyung bakes here in the coffee shop sells first

it’s a+ shit

felix i wanna eat good stuff i’m just so tired of seungmin’s food for fuck’s sake his cooking sucks

pay whatever woojin hyung wants

**uwujin ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**

thank you guys ≧◡≦

i was kidding about the payment tho

consider it my gift to changbinnie :))))

**seungmean.**

hyunjin u fucking asshole i'm never cooking u a single ramen again

u r gonna starve until u don’t have strength to go to ur 54th shift in the fucking convenience store

u don’t even know how to fry an egg WHAT GIVES U THE RIGHT?

go cuddle with woojin hyung as well

ungrateful brat

**foxI.N.**

<('o'<)

hyung snapPED

**uwujin ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**

guys, don’t argue…

**jisungie (●´ω** **｀** **●)**

woojinie hyung is indeed good for cuddles <3

**foxI.N.**

hyung… no

dats beside the point hyung… dats why u r single as fuck

**hyunjinx ** **✧**

jeongin u r a baby don’t say fuck

seungminnie i luv u, don’t be mad

i’d eat your soggy ramen anytime

**foxI.N.**

… tf?

Chan forgot his dilemma for a minute, even laughing a bit with his dongsaengs antics. Chan remembered visiting Woojin and Minho’s dorm once and Woojin made them dinner, and if that japchae was something to go by, in fact Woojin’s cooking skills were really good, even if Chan didn’t have the chance to have a meal with him again.

After that, Chan hasn’t met him more than three or four times, because like Hyunjin, Woojin was also always working. They were barely acquaintances, but something rang a bell in Chan’s mind. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin usually complained on their chat group that Woojin took a lot of random jobs. Chan knew it was to save money since Woojin was paying his tuition besides his singing classes, so any money was welcomed to any broken university student.

Chan took a deep breath, looking at his phone, weighing his options. He just had Woojin’s number on his hands. He could message him and offer him a job, right? They just had to face it like a weekend-job and that would be okay.

_ Shit shit shit _, Chan barely talked - like, really talked - to Woojin twice. Though Chan would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly interested when they first met, at a sleepover in Seungmin’s house. They did spend some time talking and even planned to get in touch often after finding out they had Minho as a common friend at university, but it never really worked.

Still, Chan met Woojin occasionally during the third semester, but one of them was always on a hurry, so it was more like some greeting in between classes or acknowledging each other during lunch time. On that fourth period, their schedules just didn’t match, and Chan didn’t remember actually hearing from Woojin for a couple of months, besides of what they talked about on their group chat.

Even so, everything Chan saw or heard about Woojin was appealing. Woojin was handsome in every single picture he posted on his social media, he was intelligent and witty on his texting, but always caring when it came to their younger friends. Woojin had a nice soothing voice when singing on the covers he posted on YouTube, and an even nicer laugh on the funny voice messages.

Woojin was always leaving cute comments on his dongsaengs’ photos, full of emojis and encouraging words, it didn’t matter the situation. He did the same to the rare selfies Chan posted every 3 months, and even liked the artsy pictures and the anime screenshots that filled Chan’s page. Woojin also left truthful feedback on Chan’s tracks on SoundCloud, 15 seconds or 5 minutes long, even if they weren’t close friends. Woojin was a really sincere person, so Chan could help but admit the small crush he had on him. Nothing too alarming, just this inclination to find Woojin a dreamy charming adorable young man, not that he would ever voice it like that to someone.

_ God, that’s just so corny _, a voice inside his head screamed. Coincidentally, it resembled a lot like Minho’s. 

His phone buzzed again and Chan’s face burned in embarrassment as he realized he just spent the last few minutes listing the things he admired on Woojin. He took a look around to see if someone had witnessed his daydream, even though he was fully aware that he was alone in his room - Changbin was somewhere else probably kissing the life away from Felix.

He would never think of Woojin for the fake boyfriend thing, but he knew Woojin would be a good choice. The good amount of just-an-acquaintance-not-too-intimate and lovely-and-safe-to-introduce-to-parents person balanced. Anyway, it was embarrassing himself in front of either Woojin or his family, and the latter wasn’t even an option at the moment.

Chan opened the message app, not believing that he was actually doing it.

**bigBANG!**

hey woojin, how are you?  
don’t know if you remember me, it’s chan, minho’s friend that went over to dinner once

seungmin’s friend from that sleepover

hm, felix’s cousin

well

do you have a minute to talk? personally if you could

it’s kind of a urgent matter

but only if you can

i don’t want to bother you!!!

are you still around university?

Chan stopped himself from sending anything else. He read his messages and sure Woojin would think he couldn’t form a coherent sentence for his life.

Woojin started typing back, and Chan held the phone tighter on his numb hands.

**uwujin ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**

of course i remember u :)

is this related to any of the boys? did something happen? are they okay?

i'm near the biology building, do you think you can come over?

**bigBANG!**

oh no no, they are fine

if that group chat is anything to go by lol

it’s nothing really bad, pls don’t worry

it’s something personal

r any of the others with u?

No way in hell Chan was letting any of them find out.

**uwujin ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**

…no?

**bigBANG!**

i'm coming over, i’ll be there in 5 minutes

Well, it’s now or never.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kpop is sadly becoming something very ugly and dark, and honestly so toxic it's been hard to keep up with it. there is so much uncalled hate. 
> 
> we had Woojin's issue earlier this week, and now we have Wonho. 
> 
> being on the dark on why Woojin left hurts me the most, I just wanted to be sure he is okay, that it was really his choice to leave, and not jyp kicking him out. and when we are healing from it, now we have this shit happening to Wonho, who doesn't deserve a bit of this, really.
> 
> this has been a hard week for us, and I hope that by now everyone is feeling a bit better. i hope this chapter can put a little smile on your face too.

_ **uwujin ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ** _

_ …no? _

_ **bigBANG!** _

_ i'm coming over, i’ll be there in 5 minutes _

_ Well, it’s now or never. _

* * *

Chan arrived at the biology building, but he didn’t see Woojin anywhere. He freaked out, stretching his neck and looking around in hopes of seeing the older boy, but he only met amused looks from the passersby. Chan didn’t blame them, he was sure he might have looked a bit insane.

His mind was working at speed light, trying to find any other way to go through the problem he put himself into. It was almost evening hours, and he had to find a solution by tomorrow.

Maybe he could call Woojin. Really, he had never even texted Woojin privately before today, and now he was giving him a call? He should be more desperate that he thought.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, and everything Chan could think about was that he was screwed. Maybe Jeongin could put some makeup on? People could do wonders with makeup nowadays. But what about the braces? They couldn’t really ta-

“Chan?” There was a hand on Chan’s shoulder and he nearly dropped his cellphone. He turned around and met Woojin, who looked at him with a soft smile. “I didn’t pick up because I saw you from the vending machine.” Woojin pointed somewhere behind him but Chan didn’t care to look. “I thought it was better just to come to you.” Woojin then gave Chan an once-over and his smile disappeared. “You look a bit sick, what happened?”

Chan sighed. He just thought he might have gone crazy if he was really contemplating the idea of asking what he was about to ask to the handsome boy in front of him right now. He should’ve prepared a speech in the way here. 

Chan didn’t know how to address it, how to ask Woojin, of all people, to be his date. Chan knew he’d be lying to himself if he said that the idea of being around a boy like Woojin for a whole weekend – alongside with introducing him as his boyfriend! – didn’t make his hands clammy. 

_It’s business, just business._

“So, Seungmin told me you do extra jobs, freelancer kind of thing.”

“Yes, I do.” Woojin was back to smiling. “I have to match it to my schedule though. What is it that you need?”

“I’m going to my parents’ house this weekend.” It didn’t exactly answer Woojin’s question, Chan could see the confusion on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to continue.

“Okay…” Woojin prolonged the vowels, clearly not knowing what to say, and Chan scratched the back of his neck. 

“Hm, it’s my aunt’s wedding party.”

There were some seconds of silence where Chan could feel Woojin’s eyes on him, and he knew his pale skin must be burning red right now.

Woojin tried again.

“Do you need me to water the plants? Grab something somewhere?”

“I told my family I have a boyfriend.”

“Sorry, but what?” Woojin’s lips formed a thin line, and Chan wondered if he had somehow offended the older boy. However, there was nowhere to go now.

“The thing is that I don’t actually have a boyfriend.”

Woojin looked troubled for a moment, then it dawned on him and his eyebrows raised in surprise, disappearing behind his bangs.

“Are you saying you want to _ hire _me to be your boyfriend?” Woojin was freaking smirking and, in any other situation, Chan would be at least puzzled by it, but now the only thing Chan can do now is feel very relieved that Woojin is not going mad about it.

“Yeah?” Chan laughed, but it had no humor at all. “I’m just desperate.”

“When is it again?” Woojin fished his cell phone from his pocket, typing fast as he spoke.

“Saturday.”

“This Saturday? You mean 2 days from today?”

“Sorry, I know it makes no sense, but if I show up alone it’ll be the nightmare with Changbin all over again.” Chan winces at how pitiful his voice sounds, even for himself.

“I was just confirming, I didn’t mean to judge you.” Woojin smiled softly at him, quickly moving his eyes back to his phone. “But you really could have got a date. A real one. I bet it is not difficult for you.” 

Chan opened his mouth, but closed it right after, since he didn’t know if Woojin had meant what Chan thought he did, so he didn’t reply. His face felt a bit hotter though.

“This is very important for you, isn’t it?” Woojin stopped typing and looked straight at Chan’s eyes. There was something unreadable on his own eyes, and Chan felt compelled to tell him everything - if he didn’t already know, Felix probably had already told him about his grandma’s birthday fiasco.

“My mom really wants me to date someone... I don’t even know why I did it again, but I lied once and it was really bad. I’m lying again and I know-”

“I’ll go.” Woojin’s lips opened in a soft smile.

“-super sudden, I’ll pay you, but if you don’t want to, just tell me and I’ll stop asking-”

“Chan, I already accepted.” Woojin put a hand on his shoulder and Chan stopped rambling. “Just tell me what your plans are.”

Chan had no plan, so he just sighed.

“I’ll pay you well, I promise.”

“You don’t need to.” Woojin’s smile makes his eyes almost close and Chan knows he is doomed. “Promise there will be good food in the party and it’s enough.”


End file.
